shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchiha, Mitsuko
Uchiha Mitsuko 'Background' ''Events'' - Conflict in Konohagakure Rewarded - 5 Stats, 7TP, 30JP ''History'' Uchiha Mitsuko, one from a prominent branch of the Uchiha clan well established prior to the forming of the Ninja villages. She was raised in her clan settlement, tutored in the arts of Ninjutsu and the traited Genjutsu of the Uchiha, the Sharingan; the Genjutsu eye and it was this way in which she spent the majority of her years. Those years innocent to her knowledge, spent away from the political values and operation of the Uchiha clan and without her Sharingan active she spent a great deal of her time away from the more noticed of up and coming stars albeit of her branches higher standing within the Uchiha Heirachy. All would be well in Mitsuko's life for as far as she knew it, up until the final drop of the hat where her quality of life would steadily decline. She had ranked up incrediably quickly given her lack of Sharingan and her abilities with both Genjutsu and Ninjutsu were almost awe worthy within the ranks of the Uchiha given the fact she had no Sharingan but at this time kept her rather subtle to common knowledge. That was until the times that the forming of the Ninja village of leaf was being discussed. Of course she personally was not let in on the inner workings of clan politics however as time grew on her family became more cautious, more stand off-ish towards those other Uchiha for reasons she was never told and eventually even became paranoid. Mitsuko was helpless and unknowing to merely watch the slow mental decline of her elders behind closed doors until finally that fateful life changing moment arrived. The single one indefinate moment in which would steer Mitsuko's life greatly to one side derailing all that she had known or believed before hand in the space of a single night. Her clan branch, its settlement and estates were struck ruthelessly in a single night by the others of her clan and a vicious battle errupted that would come to see everyone from her branch excluding herself killed in a matter of hours. This however was an eye opening display of the truth of the ninja world and within Mitsuko awoke a power that she had yet to of held. When it came her turn to recieve an executing strike by those she had worked with before, the trauma and anger more then fear came to her and empowered her, unfolding her Sharingan for the very first time it would suprise all present that day in its form of the fated Mangekyou Sharingan, what followed was said from those of whom survived to have been one of the most powerful Genjusu they had ever experienced on a level of mastery untold within the Uchiha Clan. The allies that had come together soon found themselves slaying one another, others falling into a mental dispair simply dying as a result and within moments they had lost more then half there number. At this point those still unaffected by Mitsuko would flee rapidly from the ruins of her home, abandoning those others to there horrific fate. None returned to the ruins of Mitsuko's branch settlement, instead they decided to hide the events that truly occured that night from there accomplices in the creation of the leaf village and simply continued under the information that all those Uchiha that had opposed the forming of the village had been slane but in truth merely saught to relax tension regarding the possibility of one wielding the Mangekyou Sharingan seeking redemption for the forming. This however gave Mitsuko time to bury those killed, soon to be covered in moss and wildlife like any ruin and cause Mitsuko to wander out into the unknown and evolving world that would feature into the rebirth of the young Mitsuko. At barely fifteen years old Uchiha Mitsuko was left to wander the world alone, passing from village to village recieving bounties and doing menial work in order to survive but with her entire branch destroyed could never find home to settle herself down in and for a good while this would continue until one day she were to come across a dying man. Approaching him she came face to face with him, his skin pale and cold, his aura dark yet powerful and his face markked with purple and as she looked down upon him wallowing in a pool of his own blood he would awaken to speak to her. For quite some time the two would talk and it would turn out that the man had infact been following in her trail ever since the Uchiha branch was attacked, paying witness to the massacre and her own strength in that single night. But his time was short as his wounds were far to grevious and regardless of what Mitsuko attempted to perform nothing seemed to heal them. That was when she learned the truth about her families slaughter, this man having had information as he regurgitated a scroll from his throat proving the authorized massacre of several opposing families. While off put by the mans means of hiding documentation she was enraged that such a thing would be done purely because of a disagreement. Mitsuko of course ever innocent in her ways was overcome by such a fact and it became obvious that those which had caused such wounds to the man before her were more then likely anbu. It was then in this time of intense anger and hatred that the man offered her an absolution that she would grasp whole heartedly and with the last of his power the man would place a seal upon her before dying that would drive her into agonizing pain finally to result in her passing unconcious. As she woke she would be covered in bandages, on a bed in a dark village hidden in a shroud of what she could only taste the scent of on the tip of her tongue to be pure poison. Upon her waking she would be greeted by others that looked as that wounded man had done yet her body was weak and much more physically frail then it had been before yet everything, all her questions had been answered and she had survived her trials to recieve the blessing of the Yamata ni Orochi to which over the passing of the next few years she came to obtain even greater power, staying with them driven by her hatred and eagerness for revenge, to see an entire world ravaged for the inhumanity that befell her family driving her to essentially sell her soul to the eight tail bijuu. At present day, mastering the powers bistowed to her she follows the guidence of the 8 tail bijuu almost fanatically, the promised destruction and punishment for the world to come at the ascendence of the great beast driving her, the power to gain her revenge one way or another at the exepsne of all the ninja world if need be. 'Traits' Trait Points: 407 Trait Points Remaining: 32 Traits ''----------------------'' Trait Name: Dormant Sharingan TP: 0 Trait Name: '''Dokushinha Sharingan TP: 10 '''Trait Name: '''Ninjuuha Sharingan TP: 20 '''Trait Name: '''Toripuruha Sharingan TP: 40 '''Trait Name: '''Mangekyou Sharingan TP: 80 '''Trait Name: '''A – Rank TP: 165 '''Trait Name: [http://shinobigaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Yamata_ni_Moumokuteki#Okuyurushi_Seal Okuyurushi Seal] TP: -40 Trait Name: '''[http://shinobigaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Yamata_ni_Moumokuteki#Kouki_Seal '''Kouki Seal] TP: '''40 '''Trait Name: Extensive Regeneration TP: '20TP 40JP '''Trait Name: 'Venomous Chakra TP: 40 '''Trait Name: ''----------------------'' ''Items '''Remaining Ryo:' 0 Item Name: Uchiha Bansho War Fan Cost: 28,000 Ryo, 50JP